In numerous situations, there is a desire, indeed, often a need, to treat gas, particularly air, located in a somewhat confined area in order to remove, mask, and/or eliminate offensive odors. One example might be at a pet shop located in a strip or group of shops; another example might be in a particular location or locations within a hospital environment.
In the past, in view of these examples and numerous other situations, there has developed a crowded art directed toward solution for this long outstanding problem. Proposed solutions have ranged from technical, expensive and complicated apparatus and systems to the simplest of devices, such as a finger operated spray nozzle to release some masking odors from a container in a home; more simply, a wick with one end in a container of deodorant and a free end exposed to the air in the interior space of an automobile have been employed.